Mark Fitzgerald
Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald is currently a junior at Degrassi. He is seen with Johnny, Bruce the Moose, Riley Stavros, and Blue Chessex among other students. It appears that he has a broader group of friends than his counterpart Bruce. He is said to like smart girls. He is currently the school bully. Season 9 In [[Shoot to Thrill|'Shoot To Thrill']], Fitz and Bruce are seen making crude comments toward Fiona Coyne, at one point calling her smoking hot. Fitz is also the one who mocks Johnny when Alli Bhandari is sitting on his lap; he is later seen stealing a sign with Bruce. In [[Beat It (1)|'Beat It (1)']], during the lifeguarding class, Fitz is the one who notices Riley’s state of arousal and mocks him for it, and later mocks him again in front of Fiona. This leads to Riley being defensive and angry for much of the episode. In [[Beat It (2)|'Beat It (2)']], Fitz is one of those in the the crowd that sees Riley punch the gay lifeguard. Season 10 Fitz will have a larger role this season as he takes over the position of school bully from Bruce. His partner in crime is Bianca. It is hinted that he may have unrequited affections for Clare Edwards, as it is seen on the Teenick website that he likes "smart girls." This is a possible motive for his fight with Eli, seen in the Boiling Point promo. In What a Girl Wants (2), he is with Bianca and says, "Loser!" when Dave is giving his student representative speech. In [[Better Off Alone (2)|'Better Off Alone (2)']], he is seen in the back of Bianca's car. He, as well as Bianca and KC, is suffering from a hangover. In [[Try Honesty (1)|'Try Honesty (1')]], he is seen standing in a parking lot that Eli wants to park his car in. Eli tells him to move and FItz decides to tear the skull of of Eli's car, Morty, which leads to a rivalry between him and Eli. Later, Eli asks him to apologize for ruining his car and Fitz says, "I'm sorry for hurting your nards." Eli then responds "My nards, what?" Fitz then kicks him in Eli's "personal area." Eli then decides to make a fake truce and so he offers Fitz a fake ID that he can buy smokes with. Eli and Adam then get on the Most Wanted lists of criminals and find one that looks a bit like FItz, so that cops will think he's the criminal. In [[Try Honesty (2)|'Try Honesty (2) ']]When Eli gets to school, he hands Fitz his fake ID, proceeding to walk away after. Adam asks Eli what they'll do until Fitz gets caught, and Eli tells him to wait. Later on, Fitz greets Eli and Clare in a friendly way in the hall. When Clare notices, she questions Eli if he has completed his mission. Eli tells her that his mission had only just begun and there was more to it. Clare seems worried and tells Adam that if Eli does anything bad, someone should be there for him, but Adam tells her to stay out of it. After school, when Fitz walks out of the store, Eli makes a phone call to 911 and tells them to come quickly because there is a fight. Eli walks up to Fitz provokes him about the fake ID. Eli pushes Fitz, and Fitz grabs Eli by his shirt and throws him into an alley. Fitz keeps punching and kicking him, while Eli insults Fitz's punches. Soon, the police arrive, and they break up the fight. When Fitz tries to run away, they both get pushed against a wall. The fake ID is brought up, and Fitz thinks he'll get away without any charges, because it doesn't have it real identity on it. To Eli's amusement, Fitz is handcuffed and arrested, while Eli is free to go. At school once again, Clare is worried and asks where he has been. She notices the cut on Eli's lip and asks what had happened. Eli explains everything, and Clare is surprised that he got Fitz arrested. She walks away, saying she was about to go to Mr. Simpson about Eli's mental issues. Eli stops her and asks her to give him some credit. Fitz walks in saying and declares war against Eli. To Clare, Eli tells her he's right where he wants to be, in Fitz's head. In My Body Is A Cage (1) 'Fitz is seen walking down the hall with Owen where they run into Clare and Adam. Adam had just bumped into Clare, dropping his tampons all over the floor. Owen and Fitz tease Adam, but Adam shoves the tampons at Clare and Clare covers for him. They then walk away. Later, Owen and Fitz corner Adam in the washroom. They tell him they heard something from B (meaning Bianca) and attempt to force him to urinate in the urinal like a male. When Adam refuses, they realize what's going on and comment, "You really are a chick!" Owen then picks him up, carries him out of the washroom and throws him against the door. After Drew, Adam's step-brother, realizes what Fitz and Owen did to him, he goes outside looking for Fitz and Owen while Adam follows, trying to stop him. Drew says, "I heard you were messing with my brother," to which Fitz replies, "Last time we checked you had a sister." Drew then proceeds to push Fitz and the two fight. Owen holds back Adam while Fitz beats up Drew. [[My Body Is A Cage (2)|'My Body Is A Cage (2)]] Fitz is not present, but Mr. Simpson is seen telling Mrs. Torres that both Fitz and Owen were suspended for assaulting Adam. Memorable Quotes To Eli and Clare in the hallway: "Whats up my brother?..and sister?" "I'm sorry... about your nards." Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Season 10 Category:Males Category:Juniors Category:Bullying Category:Drinking Category:Drugs Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Season 9